Possible allies appear at the gate
AoOokami: After being escorted into the main gate of Yonshi by a member of her own village, the female stepped up, looking around and examining the details of her surroundings. Her black underarmor was snug against her body but still allowed free movement. Her silver, black and red armor moved around her body with her movements until she took a few more steps, finally walking the last few feet up to the group of people. The katana on her back was strapped securely to her, but was ready for her to grab in an instant. Her long black hair curled around her face and swayed gently in the breeze that came through every now and then. When she stopped walking, facing the people with a sense of authority, yet respect for them she took in their appearance only for a moment before bowing. "Greeting I am Akari Odai, the Gaiakage of Chikyuugakure," she spoke boldly. KazeJu: -Walking in beside his kage with his hands placed his back pouch being on caution- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had been standing guard at the gate, as was my usual position, though I didn't seem bored by it. Rather, I took pleasure in being able to simply stand and think over the past few days. I stood in my usual pose, body leaning against the pillar of the gate I guarded, arms crossed over my chest and left foot crossed over my right ankle. It was obvious I was comfortable in this pose, and equally obvious it was just for show. My blue gaze flicked toward the woman who entered now, and professionally looked over her body, noting clothing. My own was very plain: a simple black shirt, wrapped at the waist with a grey sash. Black shorts travelled to my knees, while wrapped about the waist was a skirt. Black sandals graced my feet and my face was hidden by the black and orange Kurama mask that I wore upon it. On my back rested a pair of blades, innocent in their appearance, but if one was at all familiar with the Seven Legendary Swords of the Mists, they would note that these blades were the Kiba blades. When the woman introduced herself, I straightened from my leaned position, bowing at the waist. "I greet you, Akari Odai, Gaiakage of Chikyuugakure." I straightened from my bow, blue eyes flicking toward the man who had appeared here yesterday. "I am Suzuki Saiyuki, I welcome you to the gates of Yonshigakure no Sato. I am a Jounin of this village, so if I may assist you in any way, feel free to ask." My tone was polite, yet guarded, as I watched Akari carefully. AoOokami: As Akari straightened up, her hair fell back a bit, showing more of her face. The red band that held her forehead protector around her forehead shown though, the metal plate with the symbol of her village across her forehead. She smiled warmly at the female who greeted her. "I have been told that you may want to possibly become an ally with my village. Is that so?" she asked, her voice and body posture calm and nonthreatening, although her eyes were focused and alert and her body ready to make any sudden defense movements should something go wrong. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai appeared through the thundergod gates, a simple thunder was sounded to announce that, something that had become normal for shinobis of Yonshigakure. She noticed a bunch of strangers and decided she shouldn't leave too far from the gates, gateway to their homes, it wasn't that automatically Soudai noticed that they were aggressive and intent on attacking but Soudai had been taught to always guard these gates, always be prepared to die for them, and that she should assume until someone is a part of the village of someone tells her otherwise from the village that everyone is possible a enemy. She jumped up ontop of the gates, another post where she could guard which had become popular to Yonshigakure shinobis once they realized their weight didn't effect it. The jounins sometimes did it as well, and if a jounin did it so why not the other ranks? She was wearing one of the offical Yonshigakure approved clothing, a two piece that had little resricting or loose clothing and the vest with the Yonshigakure marking on the back. She had quickly put on her own bijuu mask before anyone could see her, Soudai wasn't one to do things like that, but she was unintentionally trying to make the 1 tailed beast mask the offical one of the chuunins, while the jounins wore the nine tails.She came in time to hear Saiyuki, her sensei, speak to them in a calm non threatened manner so Soudai was not worried about what was happening so far that she had missed. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze flicked up, landing on Akari's headband, and my own was hidden behind my mask. At the smile, I supressed the urge to tilt my head, pulling on my superior knowledge of body motions to do so. I could tell my body to show what I wanted it to, and right now it showed relaxation, with a hint of wiry tension. "I apologize, but I feel as if I must correct you on that point. I am simply a Jounin, it is not in my power to become allies with another village. I am only slightly aware of our Nidaime's wish to acquire more allies, and mentioned that to your man." I nodded my head at him, as I wasn't sure if he had ever told me his name. "I regret to inform you, however, that our Nidaime isn't currently here, at the moment, which I apologize for." I bowed again at the waist, showing respect, before straigtening. Certainly Soudai, who had just arrived, might find my demeanor odd, I wasn't sure if she had ever seen me in this light before. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was..Not phased by how Saiyuki was acting. She knew that the jounin wasn't given the rank simply because of her powers but also because she knew how to be respectful to strangers, how to teach, and handle situations. She was naturally a little upset to hear that her sensei had gone to another place, another village, without her but the young genin was clingy to her sensei even if she didn't show it too much, Soudai would get offended to learn is Saiyuki was eating at some place without, fortunately she knew how to keep it in her mind and fortuantely she knew that some events did not call upon Saiyuki to be accompanied by, such as missions and visits to forgein villages. "I greet you as well. I am Soudai Namikaze, daughter of Ruka Namikaze and.. Minato Namikaze.." Sort of on that last part, she was a daughter to him because Ruka was his wife. Another long story for another time. The chuunin was armed with plenty of steel, her katana, her kunais, and her shurikens and although she desired to be a ninjutsu heavy shinobi she had plenty of weapons to use besides her jutsus. AoOokami: With a slight nod, she crossed her arms as she listened to the jounin's words. A soft, warm breath escaped her lips as she exhaled into a sigh. The smile still remained on her face as her body stance remained tall. It had been a long day for her, but she did not show too many signs of her exhaustion, always having to be prepared for anything. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Soudai," she spoke respectfully, bowing for a short moment before straightening up. She turned her attention back to Saiyuki. "There is no need to apologize for the absence of your Nidaime. Perhaps I will return again when your Nidaime is back to discuss the matter if Yonshigakure is indeed looking for allies. If you'd like, you may tell your Nidaime that I have stopped here. I am always open to discussing anything, whether it be becoming an ally or anything else. You may inform me in whatever means is easiest for you of his answer, but, my village is underground and not always the easiest to get to." AoOokami: She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. She then shook her head a minute later. "I am well, thank you. Mostly it is just rest that I need. If you have someone to come and deliver the message, that would be fine, but I don't want you going out of your way for my sake. I could leave one of my clones in your village as a possible choice," she offered. KazeJu: Or miss Kami I could visit here once again. AoOokami: "What of your training? I don't need you missing it." SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I hummed quietly, mulling over the Gaiakage's offer. I shook my head, slowly, body purposefully showing regret. "I'm sorry, but I prefer to not have any loose clones running around. I hope you'll understand as to why." I paused in my talking to look at the Kage's companion. My gaze moved back and forth between them, waiting patiently as they spoke. KazeJu: -Nods- Yes, Juro sensei would be verry displeased. NamikazeSoudai: "We could use messenger birds. Or perhaps since you were kind enough to visit us this time..A group would accompany our Kage to your lands." Soudai suggested, it wouldn't have been the first time the group had gone someplace together, but it had been a while. "I've never heard of your village before, i don't know where it is on a map either.." She pointed out the error in just deciding to go and visit the village out of the blue. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I hummed again at Soudais offer before rasing a hand to add my own. "I have an offer, if I may." KazeJu: We remain underground, to some it is troublesome getting to it -his hand began to mold clay to keep hiself occupied- AoOokami: She looked back at Saiyuki, ideas forming in her head. "I understand completely, though my clone wouldn't be merely running around, as I'd have no problem if you kept her locked up. How about this. I have special kunai for my village that are infused with my chakra. I can easily create one that would allow you, or whoever, to use it as a means to contact me. It wouldn't do much but at a simple activation on your end that would alert me of your response, depending on which hand seal you used to activate it." Her position shifted from one foot to the other as her gaze looked up at Soudai. "Birds wouldn't work since there's no way for them to enter in, aside from activating the barriers we have above ground. We are located underground well away from any village in the Earth country." Turning her gaze once more to Saiyuki, she gave a simple nod, giving her the go ahead to speak of her offer. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I continued, after a moment of silence. "Oh, apologies. I was about to mention I have a Hawk-Eagle summons. At your warning of birds not being able to enter, it seems as if my offer will be invalid. This kunai idea of yours would seem to be the best choice, with what it does." I stilled my body then, watching Akari warily. AoOokami: Akari's right hand reached behind her, pulling a kunai out from under the back portion of her armor where she had hidden kuani's placed. She pulled it out and closed her eyes. Holding the handle of the kunai between her palms, her fingers laced together to form the summoning hand seal string of boar, dog, monkey, bird and sheep. Green chakra circled around her body as a black summoning seal formed around her hands, which was then placed onto the hilt of the kuani in the shuriken-like symbol of her village, etching it into the hilt and infusing her chakra into the kuani. While her action most likely made no sense to the others, it made sense to her on how the whole process worked. She then walked over closer to the gate that Saiyuki and Soudai were near but didn't go through it. She stood outside of it, holding out the kunai with the tip of it out for Saiyuki to take. "Hold it between your palms and form the handsign for Tori to let me know that you wish for me to return. Forming Ram will let me know your Nidaime does not wish to speak with me and as the Gaiakage I will never return back to your village," she instructed. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: When the Gaiakage moved, my gaze followed, right hand automatically flashing up to grip the handle of the Kiba blade over my right shoulder. At any other moment, I would have been proud that I had moved so quickly, but now I simply wished my actions wouldn't be viewed in a bad light. I had been a Shinobi for 15 years, added with four years in ANBU: my reactions were never my own anymore. I forced my right hand to uncurl from my hilt, reaching out with that same hand to take the kunai from the Gaiakage. "I will be sure to remember this. I thank you for taking the trip here; I will speak to my Nidaime about it." KazeJu: -Starts molding the clay withing his right hand which was hidden in his back pouch containing a large amount of clay, slowly feeding chakra through the tubes within his palms into the clay as he was still in caution not letting his gaurd down for a second- AoOokami: She noted the females action but did nothing. She understood why she did it, but Akari did not put up any kind of physical defense; she still remained as calm as ever. She bowed again and, upon straightening, she smiled warmly again at everyone. "It was a pleasure meeting you both and visiting a new village. Thank you for a warm, neutral welcome. I hope to hear from you soon. You are more than welcome to come visit my village at anytime. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave now with Kabuzo here. It is a long trip back," she spoke softly. KazeJu: -Looks over to miss Kami and nods lightly- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I bowed in return, straightening before speaking. "It was a pleasure to meet you and..Kabuzo as well, Gaiakage. I hope to give you good news, on the idea of an alliance." I nodded my head to Kabuzo, waiting patiently again. AoOokamiAoOokami WhisperAdd Friend: Taking in one last view of the Yonshigakure main gates she turned on her heel in a shift motion. She began her journey back to her home, soon vanishing from the sight of the others as she had formed a handseal. She placed her hand lightly on Kabuzo's arm and both of them lowered into the earth, the quickest way to return home.